Josephine
by Leftomaniac
Summary: HEY! Note the lack of a "Humor" catagory on this! It's angsty and sappy and for Nny/Devi people! It was also written during a bad, bad cold. Just don't say I didn't warn ya!


Okay! I need to explain something before I get to this. I never really understood people who liked seeing Nny and Devi together, what with the ooc-ness and all. But recently, The Comix Revolution by my house FINALLY restocked IFS II, and I read that one scene... you know the one I mean ;c) OMG!!!!! I now COMPLEATELY understand where the Nny/Devi people are coming from!!! And, although I could NEVER manage to write a fic where they get back together, here's a little songfic arouuuund issue three of JTHM, where Nny is still stalking Devi. Though, Devi's kida halfway in between ish. 3 of JTHM and ish. 2 of IFS. I don't know how IT'S JUST A FANFIC FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! (Sorry, I have a MASSIVE headcold and I'm a little cranky.) The lyrics are from "Josephine", by The Wallflowers. I think The Wallflowers MUST have been reading JTHM when they wrote some of their music, especialy "I Wish I Felt Nothing" (hee hee) PS I had to take a little of the original lyrics out, so as not to get TOO ooc. enjoy!  
I own nothing.  
------------------------------  
  
(Scene opens to Devi, walking home from work. She's still pretty freaked out, and she walks fast, looking around shiftily. She walks in to her apartment building and closes the door behind her. A familar siloutte enters our field of vision. Nny has clearly been following her all the way from the bookstore. The music starts to play)  
  
/I feel pretty good  
I feel alright/  
  
(Nny walks across the street to an alley where he can see the window to Devi's apartment, but where the shadows will hide him. He comes there a lot.)  
  
/And I've been thinking maybe  
Well I could spend the night/  
  
(Nny sits down on an abandoned crate. It's likely he'll be there until morning, as is often the case.)  
  
/I know you've been sad  
I know I've been bad/  
  
(He thinks about how upset, how scared she looked on their first date. That wasn't like her at all. For the thousanth time, he regretted that whole knife-attack thing. It was really impolite of him, no, who was he kidding, it was downright rude.)  
  
I won't make a sound  
Sleep on the ground  
  
(Nny felt himself grow tired. He leaned over and knocked over a garbage can, which came crashing to the ground. Devi looked out her window at the disturbance, but didn't seem to see him. Fook, he really needed to go out and do something, he was so awake. But he stayed there, trying to be more quiet.)  
  
/I missed your smile  
Your schoolgirl style  
But I never had much fun  
Maybe the very first mile/  
  
(He remembered their first and only date. It had really gone well, until he had tried to kill her. He had hoped that by killing her he could keep it from going sour.   
  
Well, it had made sense at the time.)  
  
/Don't you know  
I watched you walking home from school  
Your friends on the old playgrounds  
You never looked so down/  
  
(He had seen her before, earlier today. That friend of hers, Tenna, was so cheerful. Well, better than being depressed, he supposed. She was trying so hard to cheer Devi up, but nothing worked. He couldn't help but feel a little responsible.)  
  
/Won't you come and help me with these cuts of mine?/  
  
(He had also noticed her hands were bandaged, though he didn't know how they got that way. He tried to find out if someone did that to her, someone that clearly need a good "talking to", but as far as he knew, they were accidental. He knew though, that even if they weren't she probably left whoever gave them to her off a whole lot worse.)  
  
/I've disconnected my heart  
And cut myself on the wires  
Josephine.../  
  
(He was feeling pretty low, lower than usual, and that music that was coming from nowhere sure wasn't helping. It was times like these he couldn't help but wonder why he had emotions at all...)  
  
/I know I was wrong  
I knew all along  
But I got so far from my home  
I never thought I'd be so lonesome.../  
  
(He sighed and walked back to his house, he never should have left in the first place. Shit he felt crappy. He went off to kill a party clown.)  
  
-----  
  
I just HAD to make a songfic for this! I mean, could the song be MORE perfect?  
  



End file.
